This invention relates to a cat litter box, and in particular to a deep-container for cat litter in which the container has a removable cover frame with a configuration that inhibits the discharge of cat litter.
The design of a cat litter box requires that the box be a convenient container for cat litter and that the construction of the container appeals to the cat to insure its continued use. It has been discovered that most existing cat litter boxes have a shallow construction into which a thin layer of cat litter is placed. Furthermore, the litter boxes are conventionally constructed of a hard plastic material that is easily cracked and damaged during normal use. Although certain cat litter boxes have proposed the use of a frame-like cover, such cover frames are commonly of convex construction with a central opening that provides some difficulty for a cat entering or leaving the box. Furthermore, a cover frame construction having a convex configuration tends to cause litter that is deposited on the outside of the cover frame during the cat's departure from the box to fall to the floor area around the litter box. Although the use of newspapers and other floor coverings prevent the litter from being further scattered on the floor in the area of the box, such means are generally unsightly and require unnecessary clean-up.
It has been found that when the level of litter in the cat litter box comprises only a thin layer covering the bottom of the container, the cat in covering its eliminated wastes will tend to scatter the litter unnecessarily in an attempt to cover the waste. When a deep layer of litter is contained in the litter box, the depth of the open portion of the container is then insufficient to contain litter scattered by the cat. While deep containers have been proposed for cat litter boxes, the design is such that a top rim is provided which does not encourage return of vagrant litter that is scattered or that is tracked on the rim when the cat departs. Because of the unusual psychological make-up of the common house cat, it is important that the design of a cat litter box appeals to the cat to encourage consistent use. It has been found that certain features not only encourage use, but prevent litter from being scattered outside of the litter box. Furthermore, any litter that is tracked onto the rim of the container, is easily returned to the container by simple brushing with a whisk broom or other similar cleaning device.